


Telephone

by changdori (janie6789)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, TVXQ 60 Minute Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie6789/pseuds/changdori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin had gotten a song from the renowned composer Jung Yunho under one condition -- to sing for him every night over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Telephone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101729) by Mev. 



Changmin's thin fingers rubbed over the phone screen again and again.

To call or not to call.

Hesitating, all he did was scratch at his cheek, because inexplicably, he was suddenly feeling shy.

 

 

Changmin had met him for the first time over his dream.

For as long as Changmin could remember, he knew that he wanted to sing. Even if there was no cause or reason, he was always singing, watching videos of people singing or listening to people singing. And at the end of his childhood, someone had approached his parents and said that he would like to debut Changmin into a singer. His father, being a teacher, was firmly opposed, but his mother had been supportive, taking him to train every day after school by hand.

Just as he got old enough to go into high school, the agency came to him with a number of demo CDs. Changmin had listened and even sang along, but when Changmin wasn't able to find the song that would be befitting of his debut, a higher-up in the company came to Changmin to tell him that if he went to this guy, he could get a song. As Changmin was hesitating whether or not it was okay for him to do this himself, he had been swept up and his back was pushed until he was standing alone in front of the large house.

Changmin contemplated whether this was really necessary and whether he should just leave, when he began to hear the soft melody of the piano. Listening hard, he recognized the song as one of the huge hits from last year, and he quickly pulled out his phone to search.

Jung Yunho?

The incredible composer that makes every song he releases into a hit?

"…Excuse me, anyone?" Changmin called, pounding on the front door, but there was no response.

"He won't know if you call to him like that. Once he's at the piano, he doesn't hear anything."

Changmin almost fell, shocked, at the voice that had appeared out of nowhere, and instinctively pushed his back against the wall, and the man that had just spoken grinned.

"He's an impossible workaholic. Oh, I'm his manager. Everyone calls me Kang Hyung, so you can call me that too."

He patted Changmin on the top of his head and opened the door, asking him to come inside without the slightest of hesitations. Changmin stepped inside with care, whispering Excuse me, and he pointed at the living room and told him to make himself at home.

"Is juice all right?"

"Pardon? Yes. Yes, of course."

Changmin was suddenly feeling so small, and he was looking around carefully at the living room that he had only seen on TV. The manager, who was approaching the boy who was timidly looking around with those huge, chocolate brown eyes with a glass of juice in his hand, was sure that this boy would end up running out of the house in tears.

How wrong he was.

"…I'll… give you the song. But…"

The manager was the one that had been surprised when he heard the words come out of Yunho's mouth. Of course, the boy was a good singer and his range could beat a woman's and his voice was clear and skilled, but he hadn’t known that Yunho would agree so easily to give him a song with just that. Last year, he had told a female singer who was known for her vocal skills that he'd never give a song to anyone who sang like that, and she had become a crying mess, and more than once, he'd seen famous singers run out of there in tears. Kang Hyung was nervous, unsure of what exactly Yunho was thinking.

"Sing for me. Every day, over the phone…"

_Pervert_.

Kang Hyung quickly covered his own mouth as he realized that his thoughts had come out of his mouth, and he had shivered at the sharp looks he got from the composer.

 

 

As Changmin was getting ready for his debut, he called Yunho every day to sing him the songs that he composed. At times, he was completely wrong on the melody or switched the verses, but Yunho never complained as he listened, and when Changmin finished saying, all he said was, 'Good work.' It had become a routine even before Changmin began to wonder, _what exactly is this_ , and before he knew it, he was picking up his phone and calling him every night.

That continued for two months, and now, Changmin was holding onto his phone, and thinking.

Tomorrow was going to be his first debut stage, and he'd been calling Yunho every night for two months now. He'd run into Kang Hyung at the company and had asked him why, and Kang Hyung smirked as if he knew something.

"He'd been doing nothing but looking at his phone all day. I don't know what he recorded, but that's all he listens to, and he won't stop with the, 'Our Changminnie, my Changminnie…' Did you two get that close?"

Changmin had fanned at his blushing face at the teasing.

And that night, after so much contemplation, Changmin had called again, but he couldn't say anything for so long.

"…Changmin?"

Changmin giggled unknowingly at the flustered voice on the other end.

It seemed like from now on, he needed to do something else besides sing when he called.


End file.
